Not That Simple, Dear
by AlexThompson
Summary: Harry awakes after a one night stand with Hermione, what will become of their friendship and marriages!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my third or fourth fic, but in my mind will be the best I have ever written. So with that, away we go!!_

**Not That Simple, Dear!**

**Chapter 1**

The sun slowly peeked through the motel curtains, and began to dance upon the walls, slowly cascading down until it gently hit the face of a certain young dark haired wizard. Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes with a smile, remembering the events of the previous evening. He leaned down slightly and kissed the bushy brown haired girl resting on his chest softly on the top of her head. She stirred slightly, but did not wake, as a smile formed on her delicate lips. It had been a once in a lifetime event. They had been on a goodwill trip to America for the Ministry, and after much alcohol, conversation turned to once forgotten feelings. The feelings resurfaced with a fiery passion, and in time claimed itself victor of all self-control and coherent thought. It was, to Harry, a moment that would forever live on in his mind.

As he lay there holding the slender body of the gorgeous brunette, she slowly regained consciousness, and looked to him with a satisfied smile.

"Good morning Harry," she murmured, unable to contain the joy the previous night had brought her.

"Good morning to you, too, " he said smiling back to her.

Despite the massive hangovers they both were experiencing, nothing could take away from the joy they both sharing as they lay there in each others arms.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered softly, " do you love me?"

"Oh Harry, with all my being!" she said beaming.

"Well then, when will we tell the others?" He asked, as the smile faded quickly from her face.

" Tell the others? Why do we need to do that, I just thought this was something we could do on the side to keep ourselves happy in our horrible marriages, I never planned to tell them…"

" We can't very well live like this forever Hermione. I don't want you part time, I want you to be mine forever!"

"Harry, we can't, you know we can't. I mean, I have kids, and you have kids, and you want to throw away our lives because of one night?!" She was becoming slightly angry by this point.

" Throw our lives away? How would that b, if we are miserable with the lives we have already?! You and I both know that Ron and Ginny are cheating on us, and have been for years! We might as well end our suffering and be happy…. Together!"

"I can't Harry, I just can't!" She said as tears began to form in her eyes. " I need time to think!" And with that she was out the door.

_This was just a sampling of what I have in mind, but if you all like it, I am ready to continue to write it! Review, review, review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2 for you all!_

Chapter 2

Harry woke up one morning alone in his apartment the next morning. Ginny had not come home, and Hermione had no been around since yesterday's disagreement. He had been alone since she left, and depression had began to manifest in his mind. Fear that he would never be able to be happy with Hermione began to sink in. He was beginning to fear that the argument they had had the previous day had driven her away from him permanently.

As Harry rolled to get out of bed, his hand knocked an empty bottle of fire whiskey to the ground. It was at this moment he felt his life was like the bottle, empty. It had been consumed in the relationship he had begun with Hermione, and when she left, she took the contents with her. He could not for the life of him take enough control of himself to move. He laid back down and remained there for most of the day.

Hermione had never returned to the house the previous day, in fact she had not even gotten a moments sleep. She had been replaying what Harry had said over and over again. Every possible scenario she could think of ran through her mind. In the end, she could not see herself or Harry for that matter, ever being happy. The ending of their marriages would come with a toll, and the friendships they had forged with Ron and Ginny would be destroyed if their affair were to come to light.

The bartender brought her another butter beer and as she sat there sipping away, she knew that she could not ruin the friendships they had made, and had almost had herself convinced the night with Harry had been a simple night of lust, and that it was nothing more. But, at that precise moment, Hermione saw the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her life.

A young couple had walked into the pub, and sat in a little booth in the corner. At first, Hermione had not noticed them, but upon a second glance, she recognized them both, and at that moment, she knew what she had to do, and that was to find Harry.

As the sun began to descend behind the adjacent apartment building, Harry finally mustered enough control to pull himself out of his tear-stained bed, and get something to eat. As he sat at the counter eating a corned beef sandwich, there was an impatient knocking on the door.

As he strolled to the door, the knocking became louder and faster, picking up speed with every step. He slowly opened the door, and Hermione leapt in.

"Harry!! You will never believe what I just saw at the pub!!" she was exclaiming, while trying to catch her breath, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong, what is it?!

"Ron! I saw Ron at the pub!!"

"Was he there with another girl?"

"No! It wasn't a girl! He was there with a guy, kissing him!! All this time I thought he was cheating with a girl, but no, he is gay!!

Harry stood stricken speechless for a moment , and then could only respond with, "who was the guy?"

Hermione burst into tears, and Harry went to hold her. He gently put his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Did you know the guy?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head into his shoulder.

"Who was is?"

"Malfoy!" she wailed in between teary, heavy-chested breaths.

_ Oh boy, I smell drama to come! But before that can happen, replies must come!! So please reply!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the comments!! Here is chapter three!!_

Chapter 3

Harry stood dumbfounded by the words that Hermione had just spoken. For some reason he was having trouble rationalizing how on earth his best mate had been gay and he never noticed. Then again it did explain his lack of interest in sex with Hermione. After letting it sink in for a few more moments, Harry finally spoke.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?! I am going to kill him that is what I am going to do!!"

"Now Hermione, be rational, you can't kill him, that won't help with anything, but this is another reason why we should be together 'Mione, " He spoke softly, his voice trailing as he awaited her response.

"Harry, I don't know," she said as her face begin to gain some of its natural color once again. "What about Ginny? She would be heartbroken."

Harry turned red just thinking about it. All he managed to say was, "She has already found someone else."

His mind raced back a few months to when he had found out, and slowly the event began to replay in his mind.

Ginny had not come home for a couple of days, and being the caring and worrying husband he was, he had set out to find her. After talking to a few old school chums, Harry had discovered she had been staying at a motel off the M-4. As he approached the room the clerk had directed him to he heard it. He plainly heard Ginny's moans, clearly moans in his opinion, reserved for him and only him. He quickly barged into the room and horror struck his face. Ginny was on top of a guy that Harry recognized in an instant.

"Ginny? Dean!" He exclaimed with anger rising, and then out from the bathroom stepped Seamus Finnigan, and at that moment Harry lost it and apparated out of the room in anger. He had never been more hurt in all of his life, but for some reason was not surprised.

"Harry?" Hermione called, pulling him out of his reminesant daze.

"Huh?" He said a bit confused as to where he was.

"Are you okay? Would you like something to drink?" She said softly, feeling his head for a temperature.

"Yeah, fine," He says before looking to Hermione.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you hold me tonight?"

She smiles softly and wraps her arms around him. "Of course I will."

Together they walk into the bedroom and lay down, and as they lay there they discuss what they know each of them must do. Content to just be together they wait for morning to come.

Okay, I know it is a little short, but the next one will be longer! Please revie!! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is a longer chapter for you all!

Chapter 4

"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny whispered as she crossed the threshold of his bedroom.

"Mm? Who is it?" He questioned groggily, as he waved his hand looking for his glasses.

"It's me Harry…… we need to talk…"

Harry found his glasses and looked at the face he once loved, had fallen so hard for all those years ago.

"What do you want?" He spoke with anger rising in him.

"I want to talk Harry…. I'm so sorry…. I never meant for any of this to happen…"

Harry looked away from her with disgust, and spoke, "Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences before you spread you legs for my whole year of Gryffindors!

The words he spoke cut into her emotions like a razor as she stood in the doorway.

"Harry, I want to be with you, I don't want it to be like this," she begged.

"You had your chance and you blew it. Now get out of my house you filthy slut!" He yelled, as he rose from the bed walking towards her.

"Harry, please, just listen to me!" She squealed as she backed away from him, into the living room.

"I am tired of listening to your lies, I have heard them for years! It is over Ginny, and I am not going back to that!" He continued to pursue her, until he reached the door.

"Harry please, don't do this!" She spoke as tears fell increasingly down her cheek.

Harry opened the door, and motioned for her to leave.

"Ginny, please, do something for me for once, and just leave!

She walked through the doorway crying, and as she turned around to face him with her tear-stained face, Harry closed the door without another look.

Hermione was awaken early in the morning to the sound of Ron walking drunkenly into the bedroom. As he made his way to the bed, Hermione sat up and faced him.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Ronald?" She said with a testy tone.

"I went to the pub with a friend again last night," He said as he tried to force the words out between hiccups.

"Oh a friend, huh? Could it be that rat Malfoy?!"

Even through the intoxication, Ron knew he was busted.

"Um yeah, we decided to meet after work for drinks, he isn't really that bad anymore." He said, sobering up quickly.

"Yeah, I guess it takes a real friend to snog you in a public pub!"

Ron's face was now the darkest shade of crimson imaginable. He looked to Hermione, with fear in his eyes.

"Um, what?"

"Oh you know what Ron! I saw you there with him! You used to kiss me like that! Was I not good enough for you Ron?! Tell me! Why!?" She began to form tears of anger in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know Hermione, this is all new to me too. I don't know what I am feeling anymore, but when I am with Malfoy it just all seems better.

"Ron, I just can't believe this!! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Well, you can't leave me!"

"Why not Ron?! Do you not want people like your mum to know the truth?!"

"No, Hermione, I don't I want to keep it a secret!"

"Well it is too late for that! I have already filed for divorce, and talked to your mother about it yesterday!"

Ron looked at her with anger, but quickly broke down and began crying a storm. He looked up at Hermione with tear filled eyes, " How could you do this?!"

"Oh, how could I do this?! That is so typical Ron! You have always been so selfish, and taken everyone for granted! But don't worry Ron, you have yours coming!"

With that, Hermione turned on her heels and apparated out of the apartment, into Harry's living room to find Harry waiting with a smile on his face.

"Well?" He asked with his smile growing.

Hermione nodded gently to him, as an evil grin broke out over her face as well.

They looked at each other for a moment, before speaking, and together they shouted to the mountain tops, hand in hand, "Freedom!"

Well, now it is your turn, more reviews more story!!


End file.
